U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,095 issued May 1, 1978 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses and claims panel interlocking means in which a shouldered locking tab struck from one panel is driven through an aperture in another panel defined by a retaining tab together with a securing aperture formed in the base of the locking tab which receives a securing tab projecting form an edge of the locking aperture.
New Zealand patent 191,646 owned by the assignee of this invention discloses locking tabs and retaining tabs wherein a single locking tab struck from one panel is driven through an aperture defined by a pair of retaining tabs struck from another panel and normally disposed in abutting relationship to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,313 issued Mar. 19, 1991 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses a tubular wrapper having overlapping face contacting panels for packaging a plurality of specially shaped cans and in which the wrapper is especially adapted to accommodate cans having inwardly recessed ends.